Attack on Titan
by NotSoPro
Summary: I've had this idea for awhile now. It does really follow the real time line but I hope you don't mind. And this will be a long one so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

They had just returned from their latest mission and Eren laid exhausted on his bed while Armin sat at his desk going though his paperwork. "You can't nap right now." He told him.

"I know." Eren told him.

"You should be working and your reports."

"I know."

"I'm not going to do them for you this time."

"I know that too."

"And you can't keep asking Mikasa to do them for you."

"Okay I get it. I'll work on my reports."

"Good and don't forget Levi wants to see you before dinner."

"I won't." They sat there in silence working on the mission report and other paper work they were given for a little over two hours when there was a knock on their door.

"Come in!" Armin called to the person on the other side of the door. The door opened and Mikasa walked in.

"Hey Mikasa." Armin greeted her with a smile.

"Hey." She said walking over to his desk with an arm full of papers. "Levi wanted me to give you these."

"More paperwork?"

"I think most of it is just plans they want you to look though. Some might be paper work though they didn't tell me."

"Okay well thank you for bringing me these."

"You're welcome. And Eren Hange and Levi are wanting to see you right now."

"Why does Hange want to see me?" Eren asked her.

"They didn't say."

"Okay." He getup and left the room leaving his paperwork spread out all over his bed. Mikasa walked over to his bed and started stacking up the papers.

"You don't have to do his work for him." Armin told her.

"I know." She said picking up the stack of papers. "But I don't mind."

"He'll have to learn to do his own work one of these days."

"Yes but he's busy."

"You can stay in here if you want."

"Thank you." She sat the stack of papers on Erens desk and started going through them. They kept working for an hour and a half till Eren came back. "What did they want?" Mikasa asked him.

"Just about more testing." He told her.

"More testing? How are they going to make time for that?"

"I don't know but I guess they will."

"What do they even need to test for at this point?"

"I don't know."

"Okay well I should be going."

"Okay.""Good night Mikasa." Armin told her.

"Good night Armin. Good night Eren."

"Night." He told her sitting down on his bed.

"I'll see you in the morning." She told them the left closing the door behind her.

"Did she finish these?" Eren asked filling though the papers on his desk.

"Yes she did." Armin told him. "You could thank her you know."

"I will tomorrow."

"Mmhmm."

"What? Do you not believe me?"

"I believe that you'll mean to but every time you try and talk to her you end up yelling at her instead."

"I do not."

"No?"

"No! I don't!"

"Okay." Armin went back to his paperwork.

"And I'll show you tomorrow." Eren told him.

"I'm sure you will."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

The next morning Mikasa was sitting at a table by herself in the dinning hall. She always sat with Eren and Armin but they hadn't gotten there yet. She was eating her oatmeal listening to Jean and Sasha bicker.

"There is no way!" Sasha told Jean.

"Really?" Jean asked her sounding amazed that she didn't agree. "And what makes you think that?""Isn't it obvious?" Sasha asked with a mouthful of oatmeal. Mikasa missed what she said next because Eren sat down next to her and Armin across from her.

"What are they talking about?" Eren asked.

"I'm not sure." Mikasa told him.

"Probably something stupid."

"It doesn't matter. Did you sleep well?"

"Slept fine."

"Good." Mikasa went back to eating her oatmeal while Eren listened to Jean and Sasha.

"So Eren?" Armin started. "Didn't you have something you wanted to say?"

"Hmm?" Eren turned to look at him.

"Never mind."

"Okay." Eren went back to watching Jean and Sasha.

"Mikasa what are you doing today?" Armin asked.

"I have cleaning duty after training." She told him. "So I'll probably be busy most of the day."

"You have cleaning too?" Jean asked from the table he was sitting at behind them. "Where?"

"The kitchen and in here."

"I have cleaning duty in the kitchen as well. I look forward to working with someone that actually knows what they're doing for once."

"Like you know what you're doing." Eren told him. "Someone always has to go behind you and do it right."

"Well at least I do my own work and I don't make my friends do it for me."

"I don't make my friends do my work horseface."

"No? Then why does Mikasa always do you paperwork for you?"

"She doesn't always do my paperwork!"

"Does it matter who does the paperwork along as it gets done?" Mikasa asked him.

"You have you're own work to do." Jean told her.

"I'm perfectly aware of my own work. I can do mine and Eren's its not a problem."

"Besides its not your problem." Eren told him.

"Shut up Yeager!"

"Why don't you shut up horseface!"

"Eren." Mikasa said stopping their screaming fight before it started. "Just don't let him bother you."

"Thats easier said then done." He told her.

"I know it is but its better then getting in trouble with Levi right?"

"I guess so." Mikasa went back to eating and Eren glared at Jean for a few more minutes then started eating again.

"When you three are done I need to see you." Levi told them standing at the edge of their table. "You too Kirschtein. Meeting room."

"Yes sir." Jean told him.

Mikasa, Armin, Eren, and Jean were walking to the meeting room after breakfast.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Eren asked.

"Not sure." Armin told him. "It could be anything really."

"Maybe he wants to tell you to do your own work." Jean told Eren.

"Maybe he wants to tell you to screw off."

"Lets just find out." Armin told them opening the door to the meeting room. They all walked in and sat down around the table. Levi and Hange were all ready there with two other people they had never met before. "Who's this?" Jean asked.

"This is Benjamin and Alexander." Levi told them. "They are some of the new trainees and they will be coming along in our next mission."

"Next mission?" Eren asked. "What mission?"

"We believe we might know where Annie and the others are hiding." Hange told them.

"Annie?" Mikasa asked. "We're still going after

them?"

"Might as well."

"But why are they coming?" Eren asked.

"Its good training." Levi told them. "And unless one of you want to act like bait."

"The more the merrier."

"Thats what I thought. Hange can you get the letter?"

"Of course." Hange got up and left the room.

"While we wait for her. Benjamin, Alexander this is Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and Jean Kirschtein."

"Nice to meet you." Alexander told them. "My I just say I've heard of you Eren and you Mikasa. Wow you two are truly amazing."

"Thank you." Mikasa told him. "But I'm just a person. Eren's the one with powers."

"Well from what I've heard you don't need them."

"Again thank you."

"What is taking her so long?" Levi asked himself. "I'll be right back." He got up and went out the same door Hange had.

"So what made you two want to join?" Eren asked.

"Um well…" Alexander started. "Nothing really. I'm just here to keep an eye on Benjamin."

"Oh are you two brothers?" Mikasa asked him.

"We are yes. I'm older but only by two years." They did look like brothers. They both had the same long dark brown hair Alexander's a little longer and the same dark brown eyes.

"So you two just want to be here?" Jean asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Benjamin said.

"So there's no real reason you're here?"

"Why are you here?"

"Yes Jean why are you here?" Eren asked.

"Why are you here?"

"We're here because the titans destroyed our homes." Armin told him.

"Oh well I'm sorry." Benjamin told him. "We live in Wall Sheena so we didn't have that problem. Where did you live?"

"Wall Maria in Shiganshina District."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault."

Levi and Hange came back in the room and sat back down.

"This is the letter." Levi told them. "We don't know who sent it. So for all we know its a trap." Mikasa took the letter and started reading it.

"We think that it might have been sent by Reiner." Hange told them.

"No." Mikasa told her. "This is Annie's handwriting."

"How do you know that?" Eren asked.

"I just remember what her handwriting looks like."

"Well should we call off the mission?" Hange asked Levi.

"No that could still be where they are hiding." Mikasa told her.

"I agree with Mikasa." Levi said. "We leave tomorrow morning at sunrise. Dont be late." He got up and left, after a few minutes everyone else left.

"How'd you know that was Annie's handwriting?" Eren asked her.

"I told you I just remember." She told him.

"When did you ever see her handwriting?" Armin asked.

"What?"

"When did you ever have the chance? They never made us do anything with writing as trainees."

"What are you getting at Armin?"

"Its just weird thats all. I'm not trying to say anything."

"Good."

"Why would Annie let us know where they were hiding?" Eren asked.

"I don't know." Armin told her. "Maybe its not where they're hiding. The letter said it was by a forest. Maybe it's just a random place by a forest."

"Its probably where they are." Mikasa told them.

"But why would they tell us?" Eren asked her. "Do you know something we don't?"

"I know a lot you don't."

"What does that mean."

"You'll see."

"What does that mean?"

"It means tomorrow when we get there you will see that it is where they have been hiding."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"I just know okay?"

"No thats not okay. Tell me."

"I can't. Its nothing bad I promise. Its actually very good."

"Mikasa you can tell us anything." Armin told her.

"I know but sometimes I shouldn't."

"Its nothing dangerous is it?"

"No not at all. I have to go now."

"Go where?" Eren asked.

"I have to pack for tomorrow and get my horse ready."

"Oh right."

"We should pack too." Armin told him.

"I guess we should."

"I'll see you at lunch." Mikasa told them then went outside to the stables. She went over to her horse and started brushing it. Her horse had beautiful black shiny fur and a white strip down the middle of its face. When she had finished brushing her horse she walked over to where the food was kept. She was scooping out some food for her horse when she heard someone walking around outside the stable. Normally that wouldn't be to weird but right now most everyone were training besides her, Eren, Armin, and Jean. But they should all be inside still. Eren put off everything till the last moment and Armin and Jean had all ready fed their horses. She put down the scoop and walked out of the stable. She didn't see anyone but she could still hear someone walking around. She walked around to the back of the stable. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Don't worry!" Reiner said quickly and panicked. "I mean you no harm."

"Okay." She took a few steps away from him. "Why are you here."

"I heard about Annie helping you."

"Yeah?" She took a few more steps back.

"I want to help you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah but if anyone hears about this me and Annie could and probably will be killed."

"I see no reason for me to tell anyone who would want to kill you."

"I guess yeah."

"Why do you want to help?"

"I've always wanted to come back and help you guys but Berthold is to scared."

"Why is he scared?"

"We are working for some rather powerful people."

"Okay well I wont tell unless it will save one of you."

"Great. I just know you are coming tomorrow."

"So that is where you've been hiding?"

"It is and don't worry Berthold doesn't know about you guys coming."

"Oh good."

"But I just wanted to let you know."

"Well thanks and you should leave before someone else sees you."

"Right sorry."

"Its fine. I should go before someone starts looking for me."

"Yes you should. I'll go. Be careful tomorrow."

"I will be." Mikasa walked back to the front of the stable.

"What were you doing back there?" Eren asked her.

"Hm?" She walked back into the stable and started back scooping the food.

"You were behind the stable."

"So?"

"You've been acting weird lately."

"Have I?"

"Yes very."

"Sorry. I've been stressed."

"What about?"

"Life."

"Yeah so have I."

"Everyone ready?" Levi asked them the next morning at sunrise. He, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were already sitting on their horses while Jean was still busy checking the saddle on his horse. Hange was still going over some last minute thing while Alexander climbed up on his horse.

"We have to ride horseback?" Benjamin asked.

"Unless you want to be titan food." Mikasa told him.

"I hate horses."

"Yeah well I'm sure they hate you too." Levi told him. "So shut up and get on the horse we need to head out. Hange! Lets go!" Hange ran over and jumped up on her horse. Benjamin was still staring at the horse in front of him.

"Get on the horse or we leave you here." Mikasa told him.

"Fine." Benjamin climbed up on his horse and waited.

"Everyone ready?" Levi asked checking that everyone was ready. "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate horses." Benjamin said yet again.

"We know." Eren told him.

"If you hate horses so much why'd you join?" Jean asked.

"Because I…" Benjamin started.

"If you're going to tell us some awful story about your family being killed I don't want to hear it." Mikasa told him.

"Nothing bad happened to my family."

"So you live in the fancy inner wall and have a perfect family?" Eren asked. "No wonder you didn't want to ride the horse."

"What?"

"Nothing." They kept riding for another two hours. Alexander got closer to Benjamin and lowered his voice. "What are you doing?" He asked his brother.

"I can't deal with them anymore. I'd be fine if it was just the girl and maybe the blond one but the other two."

"Someones got a crush?"

"You best mean on the girl."

"I do. Just try and control yourself. We don't want to hurt anybody."

"You might not."

"You shouldn't either."

"Its what we do. Its who we are."

"It doesn't have to be. Eren doesn't."

"Shut up about Eren would ya?"

"Fine. Just try and stay calm." They kept going for another hour till they could see a large multi floor stone building.

"Benjamin, Alexander you go ahead." Levi told them.

"Just us?" Benjamin asked.

"Why would I send my good soldiers?"

"Its fine." Alexander told him. "We'll go." He started towards the large stone building and Benjamin followed him. The other waited for twenty minutes.

"How much longer should they be?" Mikasa asked Levi.

"They should be back." Levi told her.

"I'll go get them."

"Alone?" Eren asked.

"I'll be fine." Mikasa told him then made her way to the stone building. She stopped in front of the stone building and hopped off her horse. She pulled out a small knife and walked inside. She walked through the hallways and up a dark stairwell. She walked down a pitch-black hall with no windows. She stopped right before rounding a corner when she heard talking.

"Took you two long enough." Berthold asked.

"Benjamin wouldn't get on his horse." Alexander told him.

"I hate horses." Benjamin said under his breath.

"Thats doesn't matter." Reiner said. "Are they here yet?"

"They're waiting outside."

"Waiting for what?"

"They sent us in first but I don't know why."

"Didn't want to risk the others getting hurt. But if you're in here for to long someone will come to check on you."

"Isn't that what we want?"

"Somewhat."

"Then perfect right."

"That depends on who they send in."

"Well I think we as titans can take any of those humans."

"Have you ever heard of Mikasa?" Alexander asked.

"We out number her. By a lot."

"Anyway." Reiner interrupted. "Lets move on."

"Fine by me." They all split up and went down different hallways. Mikasa followed Alexander down the hall closest to her. He stopped by a corner and Mikasa walked up as close to him as possible. She put her hand over his mouth and slit his throat. His body fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Mikasa stepped over his body and started back walking down the hall. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. The others had probably heard Alexander and were coming to see what happened. "Stop." Benjamin told her rounding the corner with Reiner and Berthold following behind him. Mikasa turned around to look at them.

"She heard." Reiner whispered to Benjamin. He took a few steps towards her and Reiner grabbed his arm.

"You don't know whats she's capable of. Let me deal with her."

Reiner let go of Benjamin's arm and started walking towards Mikasa. "They sent you in alone didn't they?" He asked her. She didn't respond just backed up. Reiner charged at her and grabbed her falling into a small closet. "Sorry." He told her in a low whisper. "Give me the knife." Mikasa help it out to him and he took it. "I have to cut your arm. My blood would evaporate."

"Okay." She told him. Reiner grabbed her arm and made a long slice down her forearm. He grabbed her arm and made sure to cover his hands with her blood. "Stay here for awhile then leave." He told her. "Trust me you are not prepared." He got up and left the small closet. "Lets go." He said throwing down the small knife.

"Did you just…" Berthold began.

"Yeah now lets go before someone else finds us." He turned and started walking away and the others followed. Mikasa stayed in the closet till she couldn't hear anymore footsteps then walked down the hall going back the way she came. She walked back down the stairs and outside the large stone building. She climbed back on her horse Midnight and rode back to where she had left Levi and the others.

"What happened?" Levi asked when she got there. He and the others were standing by their horses.

"We need to go. Alexander and Benjamin are titans. Alexanders dead but that still leaves at least three titans in there. Five if Annie and Ymir are in there."

"We'll go then. Come back when we're more prepared."

"What happened to your arm?" Eren asked.

"Just got cut. It will be fine until we get back." She told him.

"You heard her." Levi said. "Lets go."

"So how did you know they were titans?" Armin asked as he wrapped Mikasa arm. They had just gotten back and they were sitting on her bed with Eren.

"I heard them talking." She told him.

"Did Alexanders body steam after he died?" Eren asked.

"It did."

"Well your arm will be just fine." Armin told her. "And it shouldn't take long to heal."

"Okay thanks."

"I've got to go."

"Alright."

"I'll be right there." Eren told him.

"Okay." Armin gathered up all the stuff he had used to clean and wrapped Mikasa's arm then left.

"How did you cut your arm?"

"Reiner."

"What did he do?"

"He just cut my arm. Its no big deal."

"Okay. I'll go catch up with Armin."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Mikasa." Jean said walking up to her. They were in the dining hall and Mikasa was washing the tables while Jean swept the floors. "Did you hear about the meeting?"

"I heard there would be one but I don't know what about."

"Neither do I. Could it be about Benjamin?"

"Could be. Armin might know."

"I've already asked. He said he heard Levi and Hange talking about meeting someone."

"So someone's coming?"

"I guess. It could be a completely different thing though."

"I guess we'll see."

"Guess so." He went back to sweeping and Mikasa finished cleaning the tables.

"Kirstein do not tell me you're done with the floors." Levi said walking into the dining hall. Jean was putting away the broom and Mikasa was putting the salt and pepper shakers back on the clean tables.

"Um what's wrong with the floors Sir?" Jean asked.

"They're filthy."

"I already swept them Sir."

"Sweep them again."

"Yes Sir." Jean picked back up the broom.

"Mikasa we need to get to that meeting."

"What's this meeting for?" She asked.

"Not completely sure."

"Okay." She followed Levi out of the dining hall and into the meeting room. Eren, Armin, Hange, Sasha, and Connie were already there. Levi went and sat at the head of the table and Mikasa went and sat by Eren.

"What's going on?" Connie asked.

"And well this be over before lunch?" Sasha added.

"Yes and someone has asked to meet with us." Hange told them.

"Who?"

"We are not completely sure at this time. But he asked for this group."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"He should be here any minute." Levi said. "And I don't want any of you being stupid or really saying anything at all."

"Rude." Connie said under his breath. They waited there for five more minutes then the door opened and a tall man with long black hair walked in.

"Hello." Hange said walking up to him and shaking his hand. "I'm Hange."

"Akuhei."

"It's nice to meet you. This is Levi."

"Sit." Levi told him. He and Hange sat down by the table.

"Why are you here?"

"This might sound weird."

"We hear a lot of weird stuff." Hange told him.

"Okay well I think my daughter might be here."

"Might?" Levi asked.

"I've not seen her since she was a baby."

"Okay well get us the name and we'll see."

"Okay I don't know her first name."

"Then what's her last?"

"Ackerman."

"Mikasa Ackerman?"

"I believe so. Yes."

"We'll see. But right now we have work to do."

"Of course. Thank you." He got up and left the room.

"Mikasa." Levi said. "Don't talk to him."

"I won't." She told him.

"I'll see what I can find out about him." Hange told him.

"Okay let me know what you find."

"I will."

"Now go to lunch. And no one talk to him about Mikasa." Everyone left for the dining hall. Sasha ran past everyone to get her plate first.

"Who was that?" Eren asked.

"I don't know." Mikasa told him.

"He said he was your dad." Armin said.

"I've never seen him before."

"I thought your dad lived with you."

"He did."

"Then why is this guy saying he's your dad?" Eren asked.

"I don't know."

"He did look a lot like you." Armin told her.

"But I knew my dad."

"Then who is he?"

"Why don't you ask him." Eren said.

"What?" Mikasa asked.

"He's right there." Mikasa turned to look at the door where Akuhei was standing talking to Levi and Hange.

"Why is he still here?" She asked.

"Don't know and don't really care." Eren told her. "Let's go sit down." He walked to a table by a window with Armin and Mikasa following him. He and Armin sat down.

"You three." Levi said walking over to their table with Akuhei following him.

"Yes?" Armin asked.

"Need to talk to you. Sit." Mikasa sat down by Eren.

"What's going on?" Armin asked.

"As you heard he thinks his daughter is here." Levi said. "And we needed a little more information."

"And why do you need us?"

"Thought you might have some questions."

"Okay."

"What kind of questions?" Akuhei asked.

"Um you said you haven seen your daughter since she was a baby right?" Armin asked.

"That's right."

"Why?"

"...Its complicated."

"We have time." Levi told him.

"Well when my ex wife had her first daughter I was less than pleased."

"Why?"

"I wanted a son. But when she had her second I left."

"Mikasa Ackerman doesn't have a sister." Eren told him.

"I know her last name was Ackerman. I don't know about her first but I know her last."

"We'll see if there's another Ackerman here." Levi told him.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was weird." Eren said when Levi and Akuhei left.

"Yeah it was." Armin agreed.

"Hopefully he doesn't come back."

"Yeah hopefully. You okay Mikasa?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She told him. "Just confused. I'm gonna go to my room. I'll see you two later."

"See ya. Let us know if you need anything."

"I will." Mikasa left the dining hall and walked to her room to find Annie sitting out side her window. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Guess I was a little late to tell you about Alexander and Benjamin." Annie said.

"It's fine."

"How's the arm?"

"I've had worse."

"Okay well you didn't happen to get a visitor today did you?"

"Yeah we did. How'd you know?"

"Forget that. It was Akuhei right?"

"Yeah he was looking for his daughter."

"Yeah you."

"I didn't have a sister."

"Well you and Levi are the last Ackermans right?"

"Apparently not."

"Look all I know is he is your dad. I don't know about the whole sister thing but I know that. But I'm not sure if he is completely trust worthy so be careful."

"I will be. But should I let him know?"

"I'm gonna leave that one to you."

"Okay well thanks."

"Sure thing. I should be going before someone sees me."

"Alright."

"Mikasa. You're up early." Levi said as she walked in his office.

"I just want to talk to you and figured it be easier before everyone got up."

"Go ahead."

"Okay well I think Akuhei might actually be my dad."

"I thought you knew your dad."

"So did I but I still think maybe he could be. I don't know the whole thing was really weird."

"It was and we'll try and figure it out for you."

"Thank."

"But don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay." Mikasa was on her way back to her room when she ran in to Eren.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I was talking to Levi."

"What about?"

"Akuhei."

"Why were you talking about him?"

"I think he could possibly be my dad."

"But you knew your dad and you don't have a sister."

"I know I just think he could be."

"Are you going to tell him that?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not sure I'd trust him."

"I'm not saying a do."

"So do you not trust him or do you think he's your dad?"

"Both."

"How can it be both?"

"It just is."

"Seriously you've been weird lately. You're going to answer one of my question. How did you know it was Annie's handwriting, how did you know where they said they were hiding was true, and why do you think he's your dad?"

"I've seen Annie's handwriting."

"Where?"

"On notes and stuff."

"While we were trainees? Because that's the only time you could have. And why did now one else see them?"

"Because it wasn't while we were trainees."

"Then when was it?"

"I was told not to tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

"I'll tell you later. I promise."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"I just can't. I'll tell you really soon though."


	5. Chapter5

"Could I bother you for a minute?" Mikasa heard someone say behind her. She was standing outside by the training grounds. She turned around and saw Akuhei standing behind her.

"Sure."

"I know you heard about me looking for my daughter."

"I have."

"Well I was wondering if you knew how many Ackerman were here."

"Just two. You said she had a sister?"

"Um yeah a older sister."

"Right."

"What's your name?"

"I'm sorry but I need to be somewhere right now."

"I only asked for a name that shouldn't take to long."

"I need to go now."

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"I don't know you." Mikasa hurried inside and to the dining hall. Everyone was there for lunch. She went over to where Eren and Armin were eating and sat down.

"Are you not eating?" Armin asked.

"No."

"Is everything okay?"

"Akuhei was talking to me and asked what may name was."

"Did you tell him?" Eren asked.

"No. But I'm sure he knows."

"Don't panic." Akuhei walked into the dining hall and started looking around.

"Can I panic now?" She asked.

"No it's fine." Eren told her. Akuhei kept looking around for a few minutes then started walking to where they were sitting.

"Need something?" Eren asked him.

"Yes I just need to talk to her."

"She's eating."

"I don't see any food."

Eren slid his place in front of Mikasa. "She's eating."

"You're Eren Yeager right? I heard that when you were little you saved a girl named Mikasa Ackerman."

"Most people have heard that."

"It would make sense for you to hang around her a lot."

"Your saying a lot of words to not be saying anything."

"Is this Mikasa."

"No."

"No? Then who is she?"

"If you want to know who someone is why don't you go talk to Levi. I'm sure he can tell you everything you want to know." He stood up and Mikasa followed him out of the dining hall.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to tell Levi. Maybe he can make this guy leave." They went to where Levi was in one of the meeting rooms.

"Got a minute?" Eren asked him.

"A very short one so make it fast."

"Akuhei keeps asking Mikasa who she is."

"Great. I'll deal with it."

"Are you going to tell him?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm not sure but I'll handle it. Don't worry."

"Okay."

"Go back to whatever it was you were doing. I'll go talk to him now." Levi left the room.

"Want to go actually have lunch now?"

"I don't know. Might just go to my room."

"Don't you need to eat?"

"No I'm fine." She walked down the hall towards her room but stopped when she ran into Jean.

"Hey Mikasa." He said.

"Hi."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I just heard that Akuhei was giving you trouble."

"Oh yeah just a bit."

"He's weird."

"Yeah."

"I mean who goes looking for their kid after not seeing them their whole life and not even knowing their name."

"I don't know."

"Hopefully he leaves soon."

"Hopefully."

"Where are you headed?"

"I don't know. I might just sit in my room for a bit. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Hey Mikasa." Levi said walking up behind them. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure." She followed him back down the hall and in to the meeting room. Akuhei was sitting at the table and Levi went and sat across from him.

"Sit." He told her and she went and sat next to him. "We're going to clear up a few things and to do that you have to answer every question honestly."

"I will." Akuhei told him.

"Anyone have a question they want answered?"

"How old would she be?" Mikasa asked.

"Fifteen."

"How old would her sister be."

"Sixteen."

"When's the last time you saw her?" Levi asked.

"After she was born. She died shortly after."

"Which means your daughter would have grown up without a sister? Maybe not knowing she ever had one?"

"What are you wanting to do when you find her? Are you just wanting to know her?"

"Yeah I'm not going to take her away from here. I just want to know her."

"Okay. Then I think you should meet Mikasa." He pointed across the table at her.

"You're sure that's a good idea?" She asked.

"Mostly."

"I promise I only want to know you." Akuhei told her.

"Okay."

"Mikasa why don't you return to what you were doing and I'll fill him in on a few things and some rules."

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

"So you told Akuhei?" Annie asked Mikasa. She was sitting on the window seat of her room.

"Levi did. Do you think it was wise?"

"Not sure. I'm sorry I don't know I lot about him."

"How do you know about him?"

"I've just heard the others talk about him. I've never heard the say anything about sides or anything like that. But I'll let you know if I do."

"Alright."

"Oh I have heard talk of a plan that involves Historia."

"Involves her how?"

"Well since she is the Queen now they're wanting to...well get rid of her. Ymir doesn't know."

"Do you know the plan at all?"

"No there's a lot of back and forth. They're trying to find a way to dethrone her without killing her so they don't have to deal with Ymir."

"Why do they want to get ride of her?"

"Don't know. We don't always get the full plan. I'll let you know when I know more."

"Thanks."

"I should be going now before anyone sees me."

"Alright."

"Be careful with Akuhei."

"I will be." Annie climbing out of the window and left. Mikas went over to her bed and started looking through the paper work till someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said and Eren walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Eren said. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"No."

"I could have sworn you were."

"You must have heard someone else."

"I guess so. Anyway Levi told me to give this to you." He sat a stack of a few pieces of paper on to her bed.

"Okay thank you." Mikasa picked up the papers and started looking through them.

"I'll leave you to it." Eren said then went to leave.

"Wait is there something I need to do with them?"

"He didn't say you did."

"Okay."

"It probably had all the information you need in it."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Yeah." Eren left her room and went back to his room.

"Hey." Armin greeted him when he came in. Armin was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Hey." Eren said then plopped himself down on his bed.

"Everything okay?"

"The letter is still bothering me."

"The one from Annie?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Armin asked sitting down his book.

"Because Mikasa knew it was her handwriting."

"She said she saw her handwriting while we were trainees."

"But when? We never did anything with writing and Annie wasn't one to sit around writing. And Mikasa and Annie didn't really hang out that much."

"Why dose this bother you so much?"

"Because she's not telling us something!"

"And you think she could be in danger?"

"I hadn't really thought about that."

"Then why does it matter that she's not telling you?"

"Because..."

"Because it's Mikasa?"

"What dose that even mean?"

"Well would you care as much if it was Jean?"

"No I don't care about what Jean dose."

"So you're only bothered because it's Mikasa."

"No it could be useful information."

"I don't think you care about that. Because we both know that if she had information we needed she'd tell us. I mean she recognized handwriting."

"But why did she even know about the handwriting?"

"I don't understand why that's what's bothering you and not why Annie wrote that letter."

"Nothing Annie dose makes sense she's insane."

"You might not be wrong about that but I don't think any of us have all of our sanity anymore."

"No."

"Now if you're done freaking out I'm gonna go back to my book."

"I was not freaking out."

"If you say so."

"Can I bother you for a minute?" Mikasa asked Levi.

"Yeah sure. What's going on?"

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about doing know that we know where Annie and them are hiding."

"I've been thinking about that a lot and I'm not really sure. Got any ideas?"

"No just some concerns."

"Well we're going to figure this out quickly."

"Okay."

"So don't stress and go to breakfast."

"Alright." Mikasa left and went to the dining hall, got a bowl of oatmeal, and went to where Eren and Armin were sitting.

"Hey Mikasa." Armin said.

"Hey." She said then sat down next to Eren.

"Sleep in?"

"No, I was talking to Levi."

"What about?" Eren asked.

"I was just wondering if he had any plans as of now."

"Dose he?"

"No. But he's working on it."

"Yeah I've been hearing a lot of talk about what to do." Armin said. "But no one can decide what the best thing to do is."

"The best thing to do is finally deal with them now that we know where they are." Eren said.

"Of course but you have to make sure that you're not going to lose all your soldiers." Mikasa told him.

"Well they need to figure it out soon."

"They're working on it."

"They need to work faster."

"If you're not going to help stop complaining." Jean said. He was sitting at the table behind them.

"You're not helping either." Eren told him turning around.

"But you don't hear me complaining."

"Neither one of you are helping." Mikasa told them.

"Its not my job and I don't want to over step my boundaries." Jean told her. "If I knew how to help I would."

"It's not my job either!" Eren told him.

"Why are you even fighting about this?" Mikasa asked him.

"I'm not fighting about."

"Just ignore him."


End file.
